Déjate amar
by paula.tapissier
Summary: Sakura, Ino y Ten-ten habían estado mucho tiempo juntas en una escuela femenina, siendo mejores amigas, pero ésta luego se volvería mixta, generando conflictos, amores, desamores, nuevas amistades, entre otras cosas. ¿Cómo se enfrentarían a esto? (SasuSaku,NaruHina,NejiTen,ShikaTema,SaiIno,GaaMatsu)
1. Ya no soy una niña

Una chica de cabello castaño y un peinado desordenado, se encontraba muy cómoda recostada en el sofá leyendo una revista, pero su pacífica lectura terminó de súbito con la voz de su madre.

- Hija, necesitamos hablar seriamente – dijo su madre preocupada y se sentó en una mesita junto a ella.

- ¿Dime? – contestó la morena sin dejar de mirar la revista

- Dije seriamente – le quitó la revista y la dejó a un lado

- Está bien – dijo molesta, se sentó resignada y cruzó los brazos

- Ya no asistirás más a esa escuela – la miró a los ojos con suma seriedad.

- ¿Qué? ¿Escuché bien o me estás diciendo que nuevamente me cambiarás de escuela? ¿Por qué mamá? – alzó la voz y se angustió

- Porque será mixta desde este año Ten-ten - intentó calmarla y le puso la mano en el hombro

- ¿Y? – se encogió de hombros

- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa verdad?

- Pues claro que lo sé, que habrán tanto hombres como mujeres – se burló

- No me refiero a eso, sabes bien de que hablo… - su mirada se tornó aún más seria - Me refiero a lo que ocurrió hace 6 años atrás en tu otra escuela – dirigió la mirada hacia otra parte.

- No me hagas recordarlo – miró hacia otro sitio, sus cejas se arquearon hacia arriba.

- Así que no se habla más – se puso de pié

- Mamá, yo no quiero irme – la tomó de la muñeca y la mujer la miró - soy feliz en esta escuela, tengo amigas, buenas calificaciones, por favor, deja de sobreprotegerme, ya no soy una niña de diez años – se puso de pié con lágrimas en los ojos - y lo que ocurrió, ya fue, ya me sé defender sola, no hice en vano el curso de defensa personal – dijo sin más y corrió a su cuarto cerrando de un portazo.

Una madre preocupada se sentó en el sofá en completo silencio, sin saber que hacer, si exponer a su hija al peligro dejándola en esa escuela, o hacerla sufrir alejándola de sus amigas que tanto quería y que bien la habían acogido, estaba totalmente confundida.

La chica se lanzó en su cama y se apoyó en la almohada, le quedaban solo 2 años escolares, ¿Qué malo podría pasarle en la escuela mixta? Ya no era una niña indefensa de 10 años, ahora ella se sentía mujer y estaba preparada para cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir, quería ver a sus amigas, no tenía ganas de estar sola así que llamó a Ino y Sakura, quienes muy pronto llegaron a brindarle su apoyo.

Al entrar vieron a una chica acostada en la cama, sin ánimos, con un rostro de dolor y amargura,

- Amiga ¿Por qué esa cara? – preguntaron al unísono preocupadas por Ten-ten y se sentaron a los pies de la cama.

- Mi madre… Quiere cambiarme de escuela – se puso ambas manos en el rostro para ocultar su tristeza

- Pero, pero ¡¿Por qué?! – dijo Ino muy triste – ¡Lo hemos pasado tan bien! Ya llevamos varios años de amistad y…y- se mordió el labio para contener la pena.

- Creo que es por lo que yo pienso… - hizo una pausa Sakura – Es porque la escuela será mixta ¿Verdad? – Ten-ten asintió

- ¡Pero nosotras vamos a protegerte! No dejaremos que ningún estúpido te vuelva a poner una mano enci… -Ino fue interrumpida por Sakura

- Ino, basta, no hagamos que Ten-ten recuerde – musitó al ver que la expresión de Ten-ten había cambiado a una aún peor.

- Gracias, no se preocupen – sonrió sin ganas Ten-ten

- ¡Convenzamos a tu mamá de que te quedes por favor! – Ino hizo un puchero y tomó las manos de la castaña.

- De acuerdo… Hagamos el intento – sonrió tiernamente

- Acá nos tienes a nosotras para apoyarte – la abrazó Sakura tiernamente y luego Ino

- Gracias amigas… En serio, nunca había tenido amigas tan buenas como ustedes – Se abrazaron las tres

Luego de toda una tarde de palabras cruzadas entre Ten-ten, sus amigas y su mamá, lograron convencer a la señora Ama, pese a que no estaba del todo conforme, tomó la decisión que a su hija hiciera feliz, después de todo, ya no era una niña, cada día crecía más y cada día era más fuerte, y siempre había sido una muchacha sumamente responsable, merecía quedarse junto a sus amigas.


	2. Primer día en la escuela mixta

Sonó el timbre durante el atardecer, Ten-ten no estaba acostumbrada a recibir visitas, ni menos si su madre no estaba, por lo cual se extrañó bastante al escuchar que alguien había llegado, tal vez sería una de sus amigas, así que miró por la ventana, viendo que sus premoniciones no fueron acertadas, era un joven, a Ten-ten la recorrieron enseguida los nervios al notar que él la miró, ya no podía hacer como que no lo había visto, así que sin más abrió la puerta.

- Ehm ¿Qué se le ofrece?

- Disculpe señorita ¿Cuál es la casa 625? He recorrido todo, pero no la encuentro, es que no tienen números.

- Es al fondo, dobla a su derecha, luego entra al tercer pasaje a su mano izquierda y es la quinta casa, la de color amarillo.

- Esto, no entendí, ¿Podría llevarme?

- Este… - Pensó mucho, pero no era culpa del hombre lo que le haya ocurrido anteriormente – Está bien, lo acompañaré hasta el fondo y luego le doy las indicaciones nuevamente.

- Muchas gracias – sonrió

Y caminaron juntos hasta el fondo, pero ocurrió algo inesperado, el hombre tomó violentamente de la mano a Ten-ten y la arrastro hasta un terreno baldío sucio a mano izquierda. A la muchacha le latía rápido el corazón, estaba aterrorizada, no sabía que hacer intentó zafarse inútilmente porque la fuerza de este hombre era increíble.

El hombre abominable la lanzó al piso con fuerzas y se quitó los pantalones, se lanzó sobre ella y le besó el cuello con lujuria, Ten-ten no podía dejar de llorar y sus esfuerzos por huir cada vez eran menos eficientes, estiró una mano y alcanzó un trozo de vidrio roto que se encontraba en el piso, el cual utilizo de forma casi inconsciente enterrándolo en el cuello de su agresor, quién cayó inconsciente o tal vez muerto, al lado de la muchacha quién estaba anonadada.

- ¡Ten-ten! – escuchó a lo lejos, alguien la había descubierto. – ¡Ten-ten! – Escuchó aún más fuerte – ¡TEN-TEN DESPIERTA! – oyó la voz de su madre

La castaña abrió los ojos y vio a su madre frente a ella, luego observó a su alrededor, no había terreno baldío, ni hombre muerto, estaba ella en su cama, y eso había sido sólo una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla.

- Gracias mamá por despertarme… ¿Me estaba quejando?

- Sí hija, además ¡Debes irte a la escuela pronto! – Dijo su mamá presionándola.

Luego de esto, Ten-ten corrió al baño, se duchó rápidamente, y se vistió también con su uniforme, una falda sobre la rodilla de color azul marino, una blusa blanca y una corbata roja, con un chaleco sin mangas negro. No alcanzó a secarse el cabello por lo cual tampoco pudo amarrarlo, se tragó su desayuno, se coloco su bolso y corrió a la escuela.

- ¡Adiós mamá, gracias por el desayuno! – gritó desde afuera

*En la escuela*

- Ten-ten aún no llega… - dijo Ino a su amiga Sakura

- Debe haberse atrasado, es común en ella el primer día

- Etto, disculpen – dijo una tímida voz

- ¿Qué pasó? – se volteó Sakura y vio a una chica de largo cabello azulado y ojos perla

- ¿D-donde queda el baño? – preguntó

- Yo también quiero ir - dijo Ino – te llevamos – sonrió

- Muchas gracias

*En el baño*

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntaron la rubia y la pelirosa al unísono

- Hinata Hyuuga – musitó lo último

- Un gusto, yo soy Ino Yamanaka y ella es Sakura Haruno

- ¿Conoces a alguien de aquí? – preguntó Haruno

- Sí, sólo a mi primo Neji Hyuuga…

- ¿Se llevan bien?

- Algo… Es bastante silencioso, n-no se comunica mucho – miró al suelo

- No te preocupes, puedes estar con nosotras – sonrió Sakura

- ¡Gracias! – sonrió

- Aquí estaban, las estaba buscando, hace rato tocaron el timbre para entrar a la sala – apareció una Ten-ten enojada, y se cruzó de brazos

- Ten-ten, te presentamos a Hinata, es nueva acá

- Hola Hinata, un gusto – sonrió Ten-ten

Luego de muchas risas y charlas entre las chicas tocaron el timbre de entrada

*En la sala*

- ¿Con quién te sentarás Ten-ten? - preguntó Hinata

- Ehm, no lo sé – dijo esta, y pensó que Ino y Sakura siempre se sentaban juntas y ella quedaba delante o detrás de ellas con otra persona

- ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo? – dijeron la castaña y la ojiperla al unísono y luego rieron.

Delante de ellas se sentaron Ino y Sakura quienes enseguida se voltearon a conversar.

- Buenos días alumnos y alumnas, quiero que presten atención – dijo la profesora Kurenai

- Buenos días – se escuchó decir a los estudiantes.

- Me gustaría darles la bienvenida a todos, y comenzar por decir a las alumnas antiguas, especialmente a las que siempre han estado aquí, que comprendo que éste sea un periodo distinto, tal vez hasta difícil, pero que a la larga es algo bueno, porque tanto en el mundo laboral, como en el mundo en sí, siempre van a tener que lidiar con personas del sexo opuesto, espero que logren adaptarse bien a este gran cambio. Y a los alumnos y alumnas nuevos, que espero que esta escuela sea de su agrado, que cualquier duda o consulta pueden acudir a mi, me gustaría que se presentaran…

Luego de las presentaciones de todos, la clase continuó su ritmo normal, las chicas cuchicheaban acerca de los chicos nuevos, entre otras cosas.

- Sasuke Uchiha ¿Eh? – murmuró Ino pensativa al oír la presentación de un pelinegro, que a muchas les llamó la atención – me parece interesante…

- ¿Ino? ¿Me dijiste algo? – preguntó la pelirrosa

- No, nada – contestó esta riendo

- Se nota mucho la diferencia habiendo hombres en la sala – se volteó Ten-ten quien notó la bulla que provocaban los nuevos

- Así, es, pero no parecen malos chicos… - dijo Ino

- ¡Creo que alguien llamó tu atención! – rió Ten-ten

- Pues claro que sí – dijo la rubia – el chico que llamó mi atención es…

Y el sonido se perdió entre los ruidos y el sonido del timbre

- ¡No pude oírte! – infló las mejillas Sakura

- Mala suerte frentona – sacó la lengua Ino y luego guiñó un ojo

- Hinata…- se acercó un chico de cabello castaño y algo alborotado a la mesa

- Kiba-kun, hola – sonrió sonrojada

- Hola preciosa – besó su mejilla y la tomó de la mano ayudándola a levantarse

- ¡Adiós chicas! – levantó un poco su otra mano avergonzada

Ino, Sakura y Ten-ten observaron la escenita boquiabiertas, ninguna de ellas tenía novio, y Hinata, una chica tímida e introvertida, sí.

*En el patio*

- Disculpa – musitó un chico poniendo su mano en el hombro de Ten-ten

- ¿Dime? – se volteó esta y vio a un muchacho alto, de cabello castaño, largo y liso y unos profundos ojos perla.

- Hace un rato te vi, junto a mi prima ¿Sabes donde está?

- Tu prima… Hinata ¿No?

- Sí

- Se fue con un chico de cabello castaño, Kiba? Creo que así se llamaba

- Ash, ese estúpido – dijo el ojiperla sin más y se fue dejando a una Ten-ten dudosa y perpleja.

A lo lejos vio que este logró encontrarse con Hinata, discutían, y luego ella se fue corriendo al baño, Ten-ten no pudo evitar acudir a ayudarla.

- Hinata-chan… ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó preocupada al ver a Hinata con los ojos llorosos

- Mi primo, Neji… Desde que estoy con Kiba que siempre me hace problemas, dijo ésta sumamente triste.

- Uhm… Tal vez sean celos de primos, ignóralo - sonrió Ten-ten intentando animarla.

- No es eso… es que Kiba kun… K-Kiba kun…

- Cuéntame – puso una mano en su hombro

- Está bien…Lo que pasa es que… Kiba-kun era adicto a las drogas…

-Flash Back (por Hinata)-

Era una tarde normal en Konoha, más bien aburrida, mi padre y mi tío habían ido a ver asuntos de la empresa Hyuuga, mi primo había llevado a Hanabi al médico a hacerse unos exámenes y yo por mi parte decidí salir a caminar por las calles de la aldea.

Entre mi "paseo" pude divisar a lo lejos un bulto en el suelo, a medida que me acercaba pude distinguir que se trataba de una persona, estaba inconsciente y muy sucia, la gente caminaba al lado de esta y ni siquiera dirigía una mirada, como si no hubiese nadie, sentí un leve dolor en mi pecho al verle ahí, en completa soledad no pude evitar acercarme más a ver que le ocurría.

- Di-disculpe – me puse en cuclillas a su lado y toqué levemente su hombro

- Uhhm… - se quejó

Lo cargué, la verdad no sé de donde saqué las fuerzas en esos momentos, pero no podía dejarle allí, tan débil y vulnerable. Claramente ya habían robado sus zapatillas y su dinero. Lo llevé hasta mi casa.

- ¿D-Donde estoy? - exclamó sorprendido y asustado al estar acostado en una cama desconocida, en un lugar desconocido y con ropa desconocida, (Había recibido atención en la mansión por parte de los sirvientes.)

- Ya despertaste – sonreí y le dejé una bandeja sobre la cama – S-sírvete – señalé la bandeja

- Yo…Y-yo… - sus ojos se tornaron llorosos – no sé que decir – bajó la mirada avergonzado y unas lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dije algo malo? – me acerqué y posé mi mano en su espalda

- Jamás… Jamás nadie me había tratado así, debo, debo estar soñando – puso su antebrazo sobre sus ojos para que no le viera llorar

- Tranquilo… - acaricié su espalda – Cuéntame, ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué hacías allí?

- Antes que cualquier cosa, dime tu nombre por favor, eres un ángel…

- Gracias, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga ¿Y el tuyo?

- Kiba Inuzuka, te contaré mi historia… - agachó un poco la cabeza avergonzado – Llegué ahí porque me había drogado y huí de casa porque papá fue… Lo que pasa es que mi madre vive sola conmigo, pero mi papá siempre llega a molestarnos, nos golpea a ambos, mi mamá es drogadicta, mi padre alcohólico. Ella no escucha nada de lo que le digo, cree que papá es bueno, sigue enamorada de él, ha vendido más de la mitad de las cosas de la casa para comprar drogas, y lo peor es que yo también caí en eso y-y – se le entrecortó la voz – no puedo dejarlo Hinata, ¡NO PUEDO! Y no sé que hacer – llora y me abraza con fuerzas como un niño asustado – vivo haciéndome el fuerte, pero soy débil, soy… MUY DEBIL, jamás nadie se había preocupado por mí, ni mi propia madre…

No sabía que hacer, ni qué decir, estaba muy nerviosa, solo lo abracé con fuerzas, me sentía inútil.

- Kiba-kun, puede que no comprenda tu dolor porque jamás he vivido algo tan intenso, pero luego de saber esto, no te dejaré solo, puedes contar conmigo y desahogarte, yo quiero apoyarte de verdad…

Luego de contarme toda su historia, de desahogarse me dijo que no podía quedarse más tiempo conmigo, que no podía dejar a su madre sola por mucho tiempo, y se fue.

Días más tarde llegó a verme con una sonrisa en el rostro y me entregó un ramo de rosas conseguido por su propio esfuerzo y trabajo en forma de agradecimiento (Me contó que empezó a trabajar porque ya no tenía esperanzas puestas en su madre) y así fue día tras día, llegaba con una gran sonrisa a verme, y de vez en cuando con una sorpresa, incluso había dejado las drogas y se estaba recuperando por su cuenta.

Había salido del cascarón y era una persona nueva, sin embargo su mirada siempre tenía un semblante triste y en ocasiones tenía actitudes extrañas, Neji lo detestaba porque una vez intentó robar una de las valiosas pertenencias de los Hyuuga, y eso había sido para conseguir drogas para su madre quien estaba por suicidarse si no las tenía, su necesidad ya era incurable.

Un día todo cambió, y Kiba no tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, sólo llegó en silencio y me abrazó, estuvo todo el día llorando sin parar y en la noche me contó que su madre había muerto porque tuvo una "reconciliación" con su papá, y tuvieron un accidente debido a que él manejó en estado de ebriedad, de éste no se supo nada.

- Kiba-kun… - musité

- Hinata… Eres lo único que me queda…

- ¿Q-Qué quieres decir?

- Hinata yo te amo, lo hice desde que vi tu rostro angelical, desde que sentí tus buenas intenciones. Desde que abracé tu cálido cuerpo, quise quedarme allí para siempre, me hiciste sentir que soy alguien, mi vida había perdido todo sentido y rumbo hasta que te conocí – me besó y le correspondí, yo también lo amaba.

*Fin Flash Back*

- Kiba kun ha crecido mucho, ahora es independiente, ha trabajado duro y ha sacado adelante sus estudios, en un comienzo yo le brindaba ayuda, pero ahora el ha podido hacer todo por si solo, y hasta el hoy seguimos juntos…

- Hinata… -tocaron el timbre – Anímate por favor, si ustedes se aman, no dejen que nadie se interponga en su camino, ¿Está bien?

- Sí…Gracias, vamos a la sala mejor – sonrió

- Sí

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a la sala y se reunieron nuevamente con Ino y Sakura.

- Hinata ¿Qué ocurrió? Tienes los ojos llorosos… - preguntó Sakura y Hinata se intimidó un poco y miro en otra dirección por lo visto no quería decir nada.

- Tiene alergia chicas, no se preocupen – sonrió la castaña

- Ahh… - dijeron algo incrédulas, pero no pudieron preguntar más al llegar el profesor.

- Bien chicos, desde ahora en adelante, yo seré su profesor jefe, mi nombre es Iruka, y bueno estuve revisando sus informes de el año anterior, y la verdad es que no están muy buenos… Por lo cuál les escribiré las parejas de estudio, y además podrán conocerse mejor.

Matemáticas: Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki - Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha

Biología: Temari No Sabaku, Ino Yamanaka

Química: Hinata Hyuuga, Ten-ten Ama

Lenguaje: Gaara no Sabaku, Sai

El último escrito se puso de pié, exclamando "Objeción"

- ¿Algún problema, Sai?

- Sí, él es tenebroso – dijo abiertamente y todos lo miraron sorprendidos

- Bueno, ¿Alguien tiene dificultad para Lenguaje? ¿Alguien quiere estar en el grupo de Gaara? – preguntó el profesor y hubo un silencio absoluto - ¿Nadie?

Una mano se alzó y una chica se puso de pié.

- Yo sí… - se escuchó una voz

- Tu nombre… ¿Es?


	3. La hermosa mansión Hyuuga

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Matsuri – sonrió una chica de cabello castaño claro, todos la miraron detenidamente para ver si había algún rastro de inseguridad o miedo en su rostro, pero nada./p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" Gaara No Sabaku… Era un chico de temer, se rumoreaba que en su anterior escuela había dejado malheridos a al menos 8 compañeros de su clase y por ese motivo había sido expulsado, su mirada era intensa y llena de rencor, pero pese a todo eso Matsuri no temía. Éste chico también la miró anonadado.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Escuché en el recreo que unos chicos decían que el fue expulsado por haber golpeado a varios de sus compañeros - susurró Ino en el oído de Sakura y esta abrió los ojos como platos.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Ino, no me asustes así – musitó Sakura – espero que eso no sea cierto…p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- La que debería estar asustada soy yo, debo estudiar Biología con Temari No Sabaku, que por el apellido deduzco que es su hermana, lo que significa que debo ir a su casa… - susurró nuevamente Inop  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Shh, nos pueden escuchar Ino cerda – le golpeo con el pié por debajo de la mesa.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Sakura suertuda – pensó Ino al ver en la pizarra que Sakura estaba con el Uchiha.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Ten-ten san… Etto… - susurró Hinatap  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿Dime? - respondióp  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Cuando quieras puedes ir a mi casa y te enseño Química – sonrióp  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Gracias… El año pasado reprobé Química, si quieres también puedo ayudarte en algo… ¿Qué se te dificulta?p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Natación, no sé nadar … - Miró al piso avergonzadap  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Bien cuando quieras practicamos, venimos a la piscina de la escuelap  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Tengo piscina – sonrióp  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¡Oh! Eso es genialp  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Si quieres puedes ir el fin de semana para allá con las chicas mi familia las recibirá con gusto…p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿Escuché piscina? – dijo Ino apoyándose en su mesa para oír la conversaciónp  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Sí, ¿Puedes el finde?p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¡Claro que sí! –se entusiasmó rápidamentep  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Las horas restantes de escuela se pasaron rápidas, la mayoría de las clases fueron dedicadas a hablar sobre la adaptación a escuela mixta, de los nuevos compañeros, la organización de estudios entre otras cosas. La escuela mixta no era algo malo para las chicas después de todo, los chicos le daban un poco de vida a la escuela, ya que eran más escandalosos y graciosos.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" Durante la semana conocieron más a sus compañeros y por supuesto se hicieron más amigas de Hinata, ya había mucha más confianza. Y muy velozmente llegó el fin de semana.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Bienvenidas – recibió Hinata alegremente a las chicasp  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Hola Hinata ¡Wow! La mansión Hyuuga es más enorme de lo que me imaginaba – dijo la rubiap  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Hinata la mansión es preciosa gracias por invitarnos – dijo Sakurap  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¡Si es cierto! – dijo la castaña e ingresaronp  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" Había muchas áreas verdes, también cancha de tenis, piscina, entre otras cosas, las chicas estaban sorprendidas por la hermosura de la mansión. Entraron al cuarto de Hinata, que era muy limpio, amplio y ordenado, estaba pintado de un color lila muy suave y ahí se pusieron el traje de baño para luego ir a la piscina.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Hinata, ¿Dónde queda el baño? – preguntó Ten-tenp  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Al fondo a la izquierda – dijo Hinata señalando un pasillo.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Gracias – la castaña se dirigió al lugar indicado – luego las alcanzop  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" Ten-ten se soltó el cabello y se lo mojó un poco, se sentía muy pequeña al estar en un lugar tan grande salió del baño algo avergonzada porque había olvidado su toalla.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Oye – alguien dirigió su mano hacia el hombro de Ten-ten, pero antes de tocarlo esta se dio vuelta, provocando que esa mano fuese hacia su pecho.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH – gritó esta y enterró su puño en el rostro de la persona.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Ten-ten ¡¿Qué pasó?! - entró Hinata corriendo y vio a su primo en el suelo con la mejilla roja y a Ten-ten parada a su lado con cara de ¿Qué hago? Detrás entraron Ino y Sakura p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Es que, yo, él, este, aaahhhh – posó sus manos en su rostro muy avergonzadap  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Mujeres – dijo Neji serio, se levantó y se fue con la mano en la mejilla.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Hinata chan ¿Qué hago? No fue mi intención, yo no quise… ¿Qué le digo? ¿Se habrá molestado mucho?p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Tranquila Ten-ten, habla con él más tarde, ya se le pasará, vamos afuera, relájate ¿Sí? – dijo la ojiperlap  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Okey – asintió mirando al piso y salieronp  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" Afuera había una mesita con quitasol, cuatro sillas a su alrededor y la misma cantidad de refrescos, ahí estuvieron un buen rato charlando.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿Y? ¿Algún chico llamó su atención? – dijo Ino con cara de pervertida.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Yo solo tengo ojos para mi Kiba kun – sonrió Hinatap  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- A mi… Nadie – mintió Sakurap  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- A mi tampoco – dijo muy convencida la castaña – el chico rubio me pareció algo lindo – rióp  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿UZUMAKI NARUTO? – gritaron al unísono Sakura e Ino con los ojos como platos.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Así es ¿Algún problema? – dijo la castañap  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Uzumaki no parece un mal chico – dijo Hinatap  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Hizo el tonto toda la semana y además solo molestaba a Sasuke, también tiene pésimas calificaciones.- dijo la rubiap  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Ajá te atrapé Ino, sabía que si hablaba de Naruto tu saltarías con el tema de Sasuke porque es él quien te llamó la atención – dijo Ten-ten levantando una cejap  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Yo, ehm ajajaja – rió Ino y Sakura la miró en silenciop  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¡Lo sabía! Se te notaba a millas Ino – dijo Ten-ten y Sakura frunció un poco el ceñop  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Sakura-san ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Hinata mientras Ino y Ten-ten discutían el tema de Sasuke.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- No, nada jaja – la miró Sakura y luego sonrió sin embargo su rostro se notaba un poco extraño.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Ok… - dijo Hinata algo incrédula, tenía un extraño presentimiento.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Chicas voy a la piscina – se levantó Sakura y sonrió algo falsap  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" Mas rato las demás chicas la siguieron, rieron, jugaron con agua, comieron mucho, charlaron, Ino, Sakura y Ten-ten ya consideraban a Hinata como una amiga y como alguien confiable.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" La castaña le enseñó las cosas básicas de natación a Hinata, pero al rato se sintió un poco incómoda al recordar que tenía un asunto pendiente con Neji, así que no podía dejar las cosas así, le dijo a Hinata, y esta le enseñó por donde llegaba al cuarto de Neji. Se vistió y luego subió las amplias escaleras y vio una puerta de color madera.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-toc-toc-toc-p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Adelante – se escuchó la voz de este y Ten-ten asomó la cabeza.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Permiso…p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Pasa.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Ten-ten entró, la habitación estaba muy ordenada, todo en su lugar, Neji llevaba el cabello suelto, una polera azul manga larga y unos pantalones un tanto holgados de color negro, lucía muy cómodo, su piel era muy blanca, la castaña lo miró, estaba nerviosa porque no sabía que decirle.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Siéntate – señaló un puff y una vez que la muchacha se sentó, el hizo lo mismo en la cama. - ¿Qué pasa?p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Lo siento.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- No importa, en serio. No sé el porque de tu reacción, pero yo también lo siento de todos modos, pese a que no fue a propósito. – dijo fríop  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Gracias, Hyuuga. – se puso de pié – no quiero que me odies – Se volteó y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, el Hyuuga se sonrojó- Adiós – salió.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" Se hizo más tarde y las chicas se fueron a sus casas, en la mansión la familia Hyuuga empezó a cenar.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Mi hijita es muy sociable Hizashi – dijo el padre de Hinatap  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Así es Hiashi – respondió el gemelo – el poco sociable de mi hijo debería de seguir su ejemplo, además trajo unas chicas muy guapas, ¿No te interesa ninguna de ellas? – dijo este dandole codazos a Nejip  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- No – respondió seco y no sabía el por qué pero se le había venido la imagen de Ten-ten en un lapsus de segundos a la cabeza.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Yo pude ver que una chica muy guapa entró a su cuarto hoy… - dijo Hiaship  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿Ah sí? Nuevo en la escuela y ya está matando mi campeón – rió Hizaship  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Malinterpretan todo – se levantó de la mesa Neji y se fue a su habitación enojado y los que estaban en la mesa lo siguieron con la mirada.p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Creo que se puso de mal humor jajaja – rió el mayorp  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Pa-Papá no era necesario que dijeran esas cosas, saben que Neji aunque se haga el rudo es muy tímido – dijo Hinata tiernamentep  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- No me hago el rudo – gritó Neji desde la piezap  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Y así fue una larga noche de discusiones en la prestigiosa mansion Hyuuga.p 


End file.
